Hinata in Love
by Cathrine Doll
Summary: Hinata wants to tell Naruto how she feels, but it doesnt end how she wants. this is my first story so please be kind. this is the first chapter and there will be more coming.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata in Love- Chapter 1: Hinata's point of view

One, two, three. One, two, three. Hinata yelled as she repeatedly drove her fist into the dummy she was beating. It was pouring heavy rain droplets on the young Hyuga's head. She started beating harder on the dummy using all of her might. Her sopping hair was plastered to her face. As Hinata beat faster and harder she didn't notice the blood slowly dripping down her hands and the dummy. Within a few minutes Hinata was beating the dummy so furiously that it just went flying.

As Hinata realized she was just beating at the air she collapsed to the ground sobbing her eyes out. She slammed her hands on the ground. Her tears slowly adding to the puddle of blood and rain right beneath her, but she took no notice. There was one thing and one thing only she could think about, that was what had happened that day.

That morning when Hinata had woke up; she had a strange sudden courage she had never had before. As she laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling she decided what she was going to do she was going to tell her beloved Naruto-kun how she felt about him. So that day as she walked through the crowded busy streets she kept an eye out for the blonde haired boy. As she walked and looked she couldn't find a trace of him and since she had headed for the one place were she knew he would be… the ramen shop.

So as soon as she walked through the curtain she recognized the back of the blonde haired boy sitting at the counter slurping down ramen as fast as he could. She has gone up and sat next to him. When Naruto actually noticed that she was there he had just shoved a huge mouthful of ramen into his mouth. Then he saw her and he choked. When he finally had managed to get the ramen down, he spluttered,

"Hinata, uh, hey I didn't notice you were there."

"Uh, hey, Naruto-kun." She sputtered.

"Hinata, I have told you before just call me Naruto ok?"

"Uh sure Naruto-ku… I mean Naruto." She muttered blushing. Then Naruto had flashed her the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. As she watched Naruto eat, she realized how much he had changed over three years. His hair was still a bright blonde, but it was tamed a bit more. After 3 years of hard training Naruto had grown the strongest and most gorgeous muscles in the whole village. His face hadn't really changed that much it just had matured a bit more, but the one thing Hinata loved most about Naruto was his perfectly blue eyes. To her they were the most beautiful eyes she ever saw. In those eyes she could see so much sadness, but also the bright light of hope and determination.

"Hinata… Hinata… are you ok? Your like starring at me" Hinata immediately turned her face away, beyond embarrassed.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm ok."

"That's good." He said as she began slurping down more ramen. All Hinata could think of was come on tell him… TELL HIM!

"Naruto could… could …I-I… uh… tell you something?"

"Sure, Hinata. What's on your mind?"

"Well," Hinata said as she stood up behind her chair causing Naruto to look away from his ramen.

"Naruto, I-I-I lo" ve you! "I … love… you!" Then Hinata ran out the door. She ran and ran until she reached the training area when it started to rain bringing her to were she is now.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata in Love: Chapter 1- Naruto's point of view

Naruto was walking down the street just daydreaming when he saw a young blue haired girl walking slowly toward him. When Hinata was standing right in front of him he was about to say hi when Hinata threw hr arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. When Hinata pulled away he heard the words 'I love you' escape her mouth. Then he heard an alarm start going off and his surroundings started fading till his eyes snapped open. He took his hand and slammed it down on the alarm accidentally crushing it then he took his hands and ran his fingers through his golden hair.

"Why?" he asked aloud. "Why did the alarm need to go off right then?" For the past few nights Naruto had been having dreams along the lines he just had. Over the past three years Naruto had developed a huge crush on Hinata. Now he was pretty sure that he was absolutely in love with young Hyuga. So he just laid there for a minute with his eyes closed trying so desperately to retrieve the wondrous dream he had been having. Then when he opened his eyes he saw it was nearing lunch time so he jumped out of bed and threw on his usual outfit. Quickly ran a brush through his ruffled hair and sprinted out the door.

As he slowly jogged down the street headed towards his favorite place for lunch, the ramen shop. When he reached the familiar shop, he ran in and sat in his usual seat at the counter. After he ordered his first bowl of steaming hot ramen he could sense someone sitting next to him, but he was too hungry to notice so he began shoveling the hot ramen into his mouth. When he finally took the time to look and see who it was sitting next to him he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever saw. So he chocked on his mouthful of ramen. When finally recovered he spluttered a very friendly:

"Hinata, uh, hey I didn't notice you were there." This immediately caused Hinata's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

"Uh, hey, Naruto-kun." She said so shyly her gorgeous blue hair falling into her face. Hinata had changed so much over the past few years. She had grown tall and slim; with let's say a shapely body. Her hair had grown a bit longer, but just about to her shoulders. The thing Naruto loved most about Hinata was her eyes. Her gorgeous pale purple eyes that seemed so loving and full of feeling.

"Hinata, I have told you this before just call me Naruto, ok?" At this Hinata blushed even more.

"Uh… Sure Naruto-ku… I mean Naruto." As Hinata said this she was turning redder and redder by the minute, Naruto couldn't help but smiling one of his huge charming smiles. After that Hinata kind of just sat there extremely quiet staring at him, with her gorgeous pale eyes. He acted as though he didn't care, he acted as though he didn't want to just stare right back at her revealing all the loved he held up inside… Instead he had said one of the worst things that could escape his mouth:

"Hinata… Hinata… are you ok? You're like staring at me." Even before she sharply turned her head away he realized that was beyond a stupid thing to say.

"Yes, Naruto. I'm ok." She almost whispered.

"That's good." He quickly responded. Then he began slurping more ramen so he wouldn't say anything else that was stupid. After about three bites, he heard Hinata speak again.

"Naruto could… could… I-I … uh … tell you something?"

"Sure, Hinata. What's on your mind?" He said getting very nervous now. What could she possibly wan to tell him?

"Naruto, I-I-I lo…" Then before Naruto could so much as open his mouth Hinata ran out of the little ramen shop. Naruto just sat there shocked. Could she have possibly been about to say that she loved me? Him, the demon child, the town prankster, the… the… alone orphan boy. He sat there for a minute his mouth hanging open. He was so shocked he didn't see the chef come over to him.

"Naruto, are you nuts? Go after her boy!" At this Naruto came back to earth and realized what he had to do. He grabbed his coat, grabbed money out of the pocket and threw it onto the table. Then he ran out the door as fast as his legs would take him. As soon as he stepped outside he noticed the sky had gone dark and it was pouring rain.

He didn't care how hard it was raining; he was going to find his Hinata. At this thought he stopped dead in his tracks. Did I just say my Hinata? He thought to himself. At thinking this he could feel a gentle warmth spread across his cheeks. When he realized he had stopped, he started running again. He wasn't quit sure were Hinata had gone, but he was going to search the entire city in order to find her. He searched and he searched, but there was no sign of Hinata. He had almost been searching for an hour when it finally hit him were she must be. He began sprinting toward the training grounds. It was still pouring rain as much and as hard as it had been earlier. As soon as he reached the training grounds he saw the sopping wet body of Hinata curled up on the ground. He ran up right behind her. She seemed to not notice that he was there so he just walked up to her shivering and quaking body. He took off his coat and placed it over her body at this her very pale face turned up to stare at him. As soon as she looked at his face she passed out into the mud. Naruto didn't know what to do. The rain was coming down harder and harder. So he did the first thing he could think of. So he quickly swept her off the ground. He then began to run back towards his apartment.

Author's Note: ok so this is in a way my second chapter… well as I said this is my first fanfiction please be kind I would really appreciate comment please and thank you! 

-cat


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata in Love: Chapter 2- Hinata's Point of View

Hinata slowly opened her eyes her vision slightly blurred from the rain still splatting down. She flutters her eyelids a couple times trying desperately to see what seemed to be right in front of her. She saw the familiar blonde hair sopping wet and the shinning blue eyes of Naruto Uzamaki starring at her with something that wasn't really familiar she saw fear mixed with compassion. It was way to overwhelming she couldn't take it she passed out into the mud. All she could see was black with a faint mist floating around her ankles then out of the dark ibis she saw Naruto walking toward her. So by instinct she began walking towards him then she started sprinting into a run reaching out dying to grasp the man in the darkness. Then the faint figure of Naruto began walking backwards and began disappearing into the darkness from which he had come, but Hinata kept on running toward the now ghostly figured. When Naruto was completely gone, she began crying and screaming out his name. "Naruto, Naruto, NARUTO!" she kept screaming and then with one finally desperate cry she collapsed upon the freezing black floor. Then the ibis of black began to change it started to turn a pure blinding white. Then her surroundings completely changed she felt a warm fuzzy blanket covering her body. She sat straight up and did the first thing she could think of she let out a loud scream. She was in pure shock as she observed her surroundings; she couldn't really remember anything that had gone on in the past few hours.

Then her eyes fell upon something extremely familiar a bright blonde head shoot up off the covers were he had fallen asleep. She hadn't seen Naruto lying there before.

"What? What happened?" Naruto leapt to his feet and pulled out a shurikan prepared to fight any enemy who dared to enter his house. Then he looked at Hinata. She just sat there with her mouth open and eyes bulging. Now all the excitement from yesterday evening was coming back to her. Then she mustered a shaky: "What?" Naruto couldn't hold it in his face craked into a huge cat like grin, then he spun his shuriken once around his finger before he placed it back into his pocket and taking his seat next to the bed. Then he let a slow relaxing sigh of relief.

"Well it's nice to see you awake." He said with a shinning smile that just warmed her whole body. She could feel the warm familiar feeling of a blush creeping up her face. She seemed to be in shock she still wasn't quite sure what had happened or even really where she was. She started thinking of all these questions in her head and started hyperventilating. Naruto dropped his smile in a heartbeat and moved his hands over to her own and said, "Ok, Hinata listen to me ok? You need to calm down and breathe." Hinata took a few deep cleansing breaths to steady her own breathing.

"Ok, ok." Was all she was able to make out. "Well what happened?"

" Well from what I could make out, you told me something very interesting to me at the ramen shop," at this Hinata's entire face turned a deep shade of red. "and then before I could say anything you ran out of the shop before I could catch you and you went to the training grounds in the pouring rain were you passed out and I discovered you and brought you back to my apartment brining us to were we are now." He said not taking a single breath.

"Wow, that's just wow." Hinata was completely baffled. She was lying in Naruto's bed in his apartment in his… in his… IN HIS CLOTHES! When she realized this she let out a extremely loud gasp and quickly threw the covers off of herself. Looking at her with confusion, Naruto looked at her too trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Then it hit him like a rock, and his face turned as dark of a shade of red as her own.

"Oh well… I… I had to change you out of your wet clothes, otherwise well I didn't want you to get sick and well you were drenched to the bone… but don't worry your underwear remained on and I didn't look or anything…" then his voice trailed away as he turned his head away from her seeming ashamed. Then Hinata looked around and saw her clothes sitting on a chair near the door, then she looked around very flustered. This was way too much for her all she had wanted to do was tell Naruto her true feelings after all she was 18 now she only thought it was right ,but she had acted childishly and was now in a very acquired situation. This was way too much for her mind to take, so she jumped up out of the bed, grabbed her clothes off of the chair near the door running out of the apartment yelling back: " I-I… have to go!" When she reached the stairs she risked a glance back and saw Naruto poking his head out the door then she heard him say: "Wait, Hinata come back!" This was Hinata's sign to run.

With this Hinata sprinted down the stairs and into the busy mid-day street. She zig- zagged in between carts, chatting people, and children playing. She was in a tizzy as she ran from street to street narrowly dodging angry merchants and fellow ninjas. Then she saw the looming peek of the Hyuga palace ahead. At seeing this it seemed to give her an extra burst of energy. So she ran the last few streets finally reaching the place she called home. She sprinted through the front door and down a hallway heading toward her room. She was praying with all her might that she would not run into any of her family. Unfortunately for Hinata her luck was running very high lately, so she unfortunately ran into her cousin Neji.

"Aww, Hinata there you are I was looking for you I wasn't sure if you had gone of to train." At realizing her misfortune Hinata tried to spin around Neji, but he grabbed her hand. "Hinata, are you all right? You look very flustered." While saying this Neji took a good look at Hinata hoping to see her usually warming smile but instead he saw a sight that shocked him. There was Hinata, her hair disheveled looking extremely bothered, and… and WEARING NARUTO'S USUAL OUTFIT! Neji could not believe his eyes. "Hinata were… were have you been and WH-what have you been doing?" Hinata was just completely lost for words. She had nothing she could say to her cousin that would help she knew of Neji's great dislike of Naruto so if she even dared to tell him that she loved him, he would flip.

"Well… uh Neji I've um been no where." She said knowing it wasn't going to work.

"Doesn't look like you've been no where!" he yelled back.

"Well Neji, I-I can explain…" she replied in her usual quite, frightened voice. She dropped her head down again and began poking her fingers together.

"Did he hurt u?!?!?!" Screamed a highly on edge Neji, even the slightest phrase of words could send the young Hyuga after Naruto. Hinata's head shot straight up and stared at Neji with shock written all over her face.

"What? Why would Naruto hurt me? No, Neji you got it all wrong, he didn't hurt me." Then she looked at Neji's eyes and saw that they were staring at her hands. So Hinata looked at them as well. Then she saw something that she hadn't noticed before, her hands were all bandaged up. Then it hit her now flashes from the pervious night were coming back to her. She remembered it raining at the training grounds and her beating up a dummy and… and blood running down the dummy. So Naruto must have bandaged her hands when she was unconscious. This brought a faint but definant smile to her face. Unfortunately this was the thing that pushed Neji over the edge.

"SO HE DID HURT YOU!!!" He screamed and before Hinata could move or say another word Neji had pushed her to the ground and disappeared. There was only one place were he could be going, to Naruto's apartment. At this Hinata threw her clothes over her shoulder and ran at top speed after her cousin. Even Hinata knew that Neji was much faster then her, but this fact did not stop her from running faster and faster using up most of her charka. When Hinata reached the apartment she could already hear the fight. So she just kept on running until she reached Naruto's apartment. You could plainly see that Neji had completely shattered the door, so she just walked in. There her great surprise she saw a sight that took her by surprise Neji was sitting on top of Naruto, were he was… beating the crap out of him! Naruto wasn't even fighting back…. He was… he was crying!

Hinata's jaw dropped. Then she heard Neji who hadn't seemed to have noticed her. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!! YOU… YOU HURT HER!!!! YOU TOOK ADVATAGE OF HER WHEN SHE WAS WEAK!!! YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU??? THIS WHOLE TIME HOW HINATA LOVED YOU RIGHT? I MEAN EVERYONE CAN SEE IT!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU… YOU BAKA!!!" with each painful word Neji enforced a hard punch to somewhere in Naruto's body. Hinata was once again in shock. Neji knew about her feelings for Naruto? Was she really that obvious? She had never noticed. No one had ever let on they knew… was Naruto really so thick headed he was the only person who hadn't noticed? Hinata was so confused so she leaned against the door way not seeing the nail sticking out of the frame of the shattered door. She leaned her arm right into it. She let out a sharp yelp causing Naruto to turn his head toward the noise, and then he saw her. His eyes grew wide and seemed to brim with more tears. As fast as he had turned his head toward Hinata he turned it away looking ashamed. At seeing Naruto do this, Neji turned his own head only now realizing that Hinata was there. At this a strange scary smile spread across his face and he grabbed Naruto's head and turned it toward Hinata once more. Then Neji put his mouth right near Naruto's ear and began whispering things that only himself and Naruto could hear.

Naruto let out a small cry as more and more tears came cascading down his face. Then he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to Hinata. This was too much for Hinata to take so she gave Naruto one last look and ran from that dreadful apartment building. Hinata was almost to the bursting point with all her mixed up feelings. So she wanted to go somewhere secluded were she could be by herself for at least a bit… the river, that was it that's were she always went to relieve stress she could practice her charka control on the water, maybe that would give her some time to straighten out all that had gone on. So she began to run once more. She was stuck to dodging carts and people kind of keeping her on edge that way all that had happen wouldn't quite sink in yet. So she ran and ran until she finally reached the edge the village, then she began to walk toward the river just on the outskirts of the city. She walked through the high and green trees trying to remember everything that had happened. She simply couldn't the picture of Naruto lying on the ground bleeding and crying… she shivered; just the thought of it brought a chill through her spine. Then she reached the river which was lying smooth and calm under the shade of the trees.

She kneeled down next to river and slipped off her sandals and laid them next her and slipped her throbbing feet in to the cool water. It felt so nice… so she leaned over the water to splash some over her face. Before she did she looked at herself in the water. She had just realized she hadn't brushed her hair or anything in the past day, but as she gazed at her reflection she saw that her hair was its usual silky smooth and that her face was washed but pale. Had Naruto cleaned her up when she was unconscious? This thought sent a jolt through her stomach, Naruto was being beat by Neji probably as she thought and he had done nothing except help… at this small droplets began to fall into the water as her tears slide down her face. He had searched for her in the pouring rain, he had carried her to his own apartment, he had washed her up, he had bandaged up her wounds, and never left her side for the whole time… at this she began to cry harder, all the pain Naruto was suffering must have been her fault, she hadn't stopped Neji. Naruto had been so kind to her and he was getting pummeled. She was leaning closer and closer to the water and was crying so hard she could not see the figure standing behind her.

She cleared her eyes for a split second and saw the figure looming over her in the water; she gasped and collapsed into the water. The cool water completely engulfed, as though a cool, comforting blanket was completely engulfing her. She laid there in the water not letting herself move. Then she felt hands wrap around her waist and yank her out of the water. She spluttered for a moment expecting to see Naruto or Neji, but to her surprise she was thrown up against a tree and had her arms and legs bound. She shook her head and looked around bewildered. Then she saw the somewhat familiar face of Sauske Uchiha.

"Sauske? Wh-what's going on?" she spluttered. He let out a low snake like laugh.

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata…" he hissed "I've come for you…"

"What? Why?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm using you to get Naruto exactly were I want him, but I'm not going to give it all away right now…" he hiss laughed again. Hinata squeezed her eyes shout then opened them once more. This couldn't be happening, she had known of Sasuke's and Naruto's Rivalry but why would he use her to get Naruto?

"Why are you using me to get to Naruto?" she asked completely baffled.

"Well, I've been watching Naruto for sometime now and well I've seen that he has grown quite fond of you. Have you not noticed? How he took such good care of you? How he watches out for you? Or how talks so kindly to you? You can't tell me you haven't noticed?" Hinata was so confused but then it hit her… Naruto liked her!! Her eyes grew wide and just stared at Sasuke. Then Sasuke started laughing once more. "Hinata, I used to believe that you were a smart ninja but you didn't even notice?" Hinata just stared blankly for a few minutes, and then she shock her head. This couldn't be true… how could Naruto like her?

"How, how could he like me?" she said almost breathlessly.

"How could he like you? Ha. What a stupid question. How couldn't he like you would be more of the question I think… you're a very pretty girl I suppose and well your one of the few girls who is actually nice to Naruto…" Then he fell silent. "Ok, Hinata create a clone of yourself." He demanded all of a sudden turning very harsh.

"Why?" she asked all of a sudden looking confused again.

"Do not ask questions, JUST DO IT!!!" he yelled getting extremely mad. At this Hinata put her hands together and created a identical clone of herself next to her. "Now send it to go find Naruto and, hmmm, tell him everything." He said very mater-of-factly. So Hinata sent her clone off to do as Sasuke had said…


End file.
